


About a Thing Called Love

by stars28



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, kilbo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars28/pseuds/stars28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kili goes missing, Fili is worried. (Kilbo)</p>
            </blockquote>





	About a Thing Called Love

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, Bilbo didn't go back to Bag End, he stayed near Erebor. Also, Thorin is mad at Bilbo because of the whole Arkenstone thing. That's all. Continue.

Fili was worried; he couldn't find his brother anywhere. He'd checked and double-checked all the rooms in Erebor, Kili wasn't in any of them. Fili sighed, threading a few of his fingers through his hair. He'd said to himself that if he couldn't find Kili, he'd go and tell Thorin, but he was really, really dreading it. Absentmindly, he twisted the braids on his mustashe, hoping that his Uncle would know what to do.

"Fili, why are you blocking the doorway?" Thorin said, looking at Fili, who was stood in the doorway to Thorin's room.

"No reason Uncle," Fili answered, kicking at a rock with his feet, "Just... er..."

"Spit it out Fili! I have to be in court in five minutes. If you have something to say, say it quickly!"

Fili gulped, his Uncle could be quite scary when he wanted to be, "It's just that Kili gone missing. I can't find him anywhere."

"Gone missing!?!" Thorin yelled.

Fili flinched, "Yes, I don't know where he's gone."

***

Kili whistled happily as he made his way to the stables. Quickly and quietly, he saddled his pony up and clambered on. Pulling his hood up so no one would recognise him, Kili nudged his pony into a trot, turning them down the road, towards where his One lived, just outside of Erebor. His One had been banished from Erebor when his Uncle had found out about Bilbo having the Arkenstone, but Bilbo hadn't returned to Bag End, claiming that it was being looked after by a cousin. Kili privately thought that it was because the hobbit hadn't had any family before the quest, but in going on their quest he had found a family among the rag-tag bunch of dwarves, but he never voiced his opinion. It would take him about three or four days to get there and then the same amount of time to get back.

With the wind blowing into his hood and the sun shining over the Lonely Mountain, Kili thought that there was nothing better. The only thing that could make this moment complete would be if his One was with him already, and he didn't have to slip away to see him. He frowned, guiding his pony around the holes in the dirt road, why couldn't dwarves just accept that sometimes their One was a different sort of person?

Firmly Kili shook his head. No, he wasn't going to make himself broody like his Uncle, thinking about that, he was on his way to visit his One, he was going to be happy.

***

"Fili!" Thorin shouted, pacing around the room.

"Yes Uncle?" He replied, fearing what his Uncle was going to ask him to do.

"Go to the stables, check that Kili hasn't taken his pony, if he has, it's going to be a hell of a lot more work to find him."

Fili nodded and ran down to the stables, passing Dwalin, stopping to ask if he's seen Kili. After getting a negative answer, he continued on his way. He went in, squinting in the dim light, and swore. The stable next to the one that housed his own pony was empty. Kili had taken his pony. He was gone.

***

Kili was about a league away from Erebor, though if he turned around he could still see the Lonely Mountain looming over the horizon. The wind had dropped, leaving it a still and calm day. It was nice for him. He'd never been quite normal by dwaven standards, taking to the bow and arrow more easily than the sword, and liking fresh air opposed to being in a mountain, and having next to no facial hair. Sometimes the teasing - though his opponents weren't stupid enough to tease him in the company of Thorin or Fili - got too much and he wanted to run.

Out here, on his pony, he felt like he could really be him, rather than someone else his Uncle thought he should be and wanted him to be. Kili was fed up of the expectations placed upon him, just because he was the King's heir after Fili. Out here, he could forget about all that and just be him. It was freeing, relaxing.

His quiver of arrows and bow bounced on his back as his pony trotted on, taking him further away from the Lonely Mountain, but nearer his One. He smiled, thinking of the quest that brought Bilbo to his attention.

***

_"Mr Boggins!" Kili said to the little hobbit trying to close his door on him and Fili. Quickly, Kili shoved his foot in the door, preventing the hobbit from closing it completely._

_"It hasn't been cancelled has it?" Fili asked worriedly._

_"Cancelled? No, nothing's been cancelled." The hobbit replied, opening the door again, a bewilered look on his face._

_"Oh good!" Kili said, barging past him and into his house. He heard his brother follow him in._

_"W-what are you doing?" Mr Baggins said as Kili began to remove his weapons, including the knife hidden in his pants, and placing them in an untidy pile in the hall._

_"Hasn't Gandalf told you?" Kili questioned, curiously looking around the place where this hobbit lived now that he'd finished removing his weapons._

_Mr Baggins shook his head, wild brown curls flying in his face. His green eyes were wide as saucers upon hearing another knock on the door._

_"Well, I guess he has a good reason," Kili said, smoothing his clothes down, "Why don't you answer that? Fili and I will go to the kitchen, make some food for us."_

_"There's more?" The hobbit said, dismayed._

_"Of course, there's thirteen of us in total," Fili chipped in, as the door was banged on again, "You better go and answer that."_

_Kili thought the hobbit was adorable as his face drained of colour and turned to answer the round, green door._

***

Fili rushed back to Thorin, not wanting to make his Uncle wait any longer than necessary. He burst into the throne room. Thorin was still pacing, but looked up when Fili entered, banging the door behind him. Thorin frowned, he didn't like it when anyone but himself did that.

He skidded to a stop before his Uncle, forcing himself to stay upright by putting his hands on his knees to support himself. Fili rushed to get the words out, "Kili...pony...go-..."

"Tell me again, slowly this time Fili." Thorin said, not understanding what his nephew had told him.

Fili took a deep breath before saying, "Kili took his pony, it wasn't there - He's gone!"

Thorin scrubbed at his short beard, this is exactly what he'd hoped not to happen. He would have to think about his next action carefully, but the longer he thought, the further Kili would get.

***

As Kili let his pony navigate its own way through the river - he'd learnt the hard way that it was best to let the pony make its own way - he wondered if anyone had noticed he'd gone missing. He'd been trying to avoid being caught or seen, but Fili would have probably already noticed his absence and told their Uncle.

He sighed as his pony successfully made its way up the bank. The drenching he'd had that time while he'd been on the quest wasn't an experience Kili wanted to repeat in a hurry.

***

_He admired the hobbit from the moment he'd stepped into his home. How Mr Baggins found the courage to run after them, signed contract flailing in the wind behind him as he ran, insisting that he join the Company on their journey, was beyond Kili._

_When Mr Baggins was safely on a pony, although if the apprehensive expression on his face was anything to go by, he obviously wasn't the most comfortable when it came it riding. It was then when Kili asked him why'd he'd come._

_"Because although I'm a Baggins, I am also a Took." was the answer from the hobbit, who promptly trotted forward to chat with Bombur._

_A frown crossed Kili's face. What had that meant?_

_"I suppose you are, no doubt, wondering what Mr Baggins meant by his answer Kili," Gandalf said, he'd taken Bilbo's place, Kili hadn't noticed, honestly, "Well, although his father was a Baggins, happy to stay within the borders of the Shire, Bilbo's mother was Belladonna Took, and her family had a tendency to go off on adventures that were very frowned upon by the rest of the Shire. So, I assume, Mr Baggins meant that his Took side won out, letting him stray from what a respectable hobbit would do, and so, he is here with us rather than in Bag End."_

_"Thank you Mister Gandalf." Kili said._

_"It's quite alright Kili." The wizard replied with a smile, taking his pipe out._

***

Fili watched as his Uncle consulted his advisors deciding what to do about the situation. He couldn't believe that it was so complicated, in his mind, all Thorin had to do was ride out, find Kili and bring him back. He guessed it was to do with being King, you couldn't just ride off into the sunset, trying to find your lost nephew.

Also Fili guessed it was hard to track his brother down if they had no idea which direction he went. He had to quell the urge to get his pony and ride out to get his brother. That wouldn't go down well with his Uncle. So instead of doing anything productive, he observed from the sidelines as Thorin yelled at one of his advisors, who'd very unwisely suggested not looking for Kili.

***

It was slowly getting darker, the clouds were gathering with the threat of rain. Kili thought it was best if he found somewhere to shelter while he slept. No use in getting wet when he could easily avoid it altogether, and hide from orcs. He did not want to try and tackle one of them by himself, although he thought he could. Better to hide than get possible death by orcs.

He saw a cave big enough for his pony to fit in comfortably to the left of the path he was on. He got his pony to trot over there and dismounted, just as the rain started to fall.

Within a few minutes, Kili and his pony were inside the cave, him watching the rain pour down from the sky above. His pony was settling down, no doubt glad for the blanket that Kili has draped over its back. He was comfy, well as comfy as it was possible to be on a stone floor with on a blanket on him and quiver of arrows as a pillow.

Nonetheless, Kili was happy. He was nearly there. Just a couple more days.

***

_Well, this is great, Kili thought as he trotted alongside Mr Baggins in the rain. He'd had to stop Bilbo from falling off his pony several times. Each time a spark shot from his hand and up his arm, making Kili feel warm inside despite the downpour. It was unexpected, but pleasant._

_As if sensing what Kili had thought, his uncle led them over to a cave. Kili dismounted and winced as Mr Baggins fell off his pony into the mud. Biblo was soaked, his hair flat agianst his forehead._

_Maybe Kili could help warm Bilbo up... He shook his head quickly, no, now was not the time for those thoughts._

_"Mr Baggins..." Kili said, holding out a hand to help him up, "Are you alright?"_

_"Call me Bilbo, Mr Baggins makes me feel old." The hobbit said, grasping the proffered hand and using it to help himself up._

_"Ok… Bilbo." He said, ushering Bilbo in before him. Kili silently admired the way Bilbo's curly brown hair shined in the firelight and sighed quietly._

***

He wasn't sure that his Uncle had made the right choice - to just try to find out which Kili went by asking the other dwarfs. Logically, Fili knew Thorin had made the right choice, but he wasn't being logical. His baby brother was missing! And that was all he could focus on at that moment.

Fili had to find him, _had_ to. Even if it meant going against his Uncle.

He crept out of the throne room, making sure that Thorin was engrossed in his conversation with the dwarfs near him, and went to the stables. Before mounting his pony, Fili pulled his cloak up, so it covered his face. Hopefully, no one saw him. He knew he would get into a lot of trouble - heirs to the throne did not waltz off whenever the mood took them, they paid attention to important goings on in Erebor and listened to what the King said - but he couldn't find it in him to care.

He kicked his pony into a brisk trot, out of the stable and turning down the road. He pulled at his hood, self-concious that everyone knew who he was.

"And where do you think you're going Fili?"

Immediately upon hearing that voice, Fili halted him pony and dismounted. He turned towards the voice.

"I was only trying to..." He stopped talking when he saw the stern glare his mother was sending his way.

"And you don't think I've got enough on my plate, what with Kili disappearing?" His mother said, hands on hips, "Without you going off as well?"

"But I was only trying to get Kili!" Fili protested, preparing to mount again. He thought it was unfair, but he wanted to find Kili.

"Don't you dare go anywhere Fili!" She said, moving so she was stood next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "You should stay here, with us, let your Uncle do what's best for all of us."

It was unfair, Fili thought as he walked back to the stables with his mother, that Kili got to disappear and he didn't. Why hadn't Kili invite him? Wasn't he good enough for an adventure now that he was officially heir to the throne?

***

Kili had been on the road for a day and a half, and he was sure that his One was waiting for him. His One would smile and invite him in to the cosy home that Bilbo had made his own. Kili knew it wasn't Bag End, but he truly thought that his One was happy there. Every small discomfort that came from being on the road was overshadowed by the love he felt for Bilbo.

As he reached a gentle hill, he kicked his pony into a canter, realishing the way the air blew through his short hair, and gently slowly his pony down until she was walking again, his face curling into a geniune smile.

***

_Unknown to anyone, Kili was falling for the little hobbit that came on this adventure without his hankchief. He was finding himself watching Bilbo when he was riding in front of him and when they stopped for the night, Kili would often find himself nearest to the hobbit._

_He wasn't sure where it had started, maybe when - thanks to him and his brother - Bilbo had been forced to save the ponies. Fili had said it would be a good time for the Company's burgler to get some practice, and suprisingly enough, the hobbit had agreed._

_Naturally, the plan had gone south when Bilbo had been caught by the trolls, and Kili had acted without thinking. He'd just jumped in, brandishing his sword as arrows were rendered useless in close combat. Fili had run to tell the others._

_Fortunately for him, the rest of the Company apparently valued Bilbo, though, Kili suspected, not in the same way he did, and had come to their rescue._

_"Let him go!" He yelled, while slashing a deep cut into the troll's leg with his sword._

_The troll above him shrugged and dropped Bilbo onto Kili. He tried to catch Bilbo properly, but he fell directly onto Kili's head, and he crumpled, his arms automatically wrapping around the hobbit, pulling him close, protecting Bilbo from further harm._

_In that brief moment before Kili leapt up to help his brother and the others, he felt at peace with Bilbo in his arms. But in a fraction of a moment, he was up again, fighting against the trolls, but even while doing that Kili made sure that Bilbo was behind him, out of the way._

***

Fili sighed heavily, he was fed up. He'd been forced by his mother to attend the meeting with the Men about weapons. Basically, all that happened was Uncle Thorin would negotiate with the Men. It wasn't necessary for him to listen in on, Uncle could debate perfectly well by himself, but it was - he suspected - his punishment for trying to bring Kili back to Erebor.

He winced as his Uncle yelled at the man opposite him. It was not a nice thing to be on the recieving end of, his Uncles' yelling. Quite scary, if he was being honest. But, as it wasn't him being yelled at, Fili could take amusement in the way the man's face drained of colour - although the man was about two feet taller than Uncle Thorin, he still cowered when faced with the King under the Mountain.

He wished that Kili had told him where he was going and had let him join him. Why hadn't he?

***

Kili had about a day's ride in front of him, if he wanted to reach Bilbo by nightfall, or he could stretch the ride out to a day, camp overnight outside of Hobbiton and then go to his One the next morning. He chose the second option, it made him feel happier.

This was nice, he thought, being able to make his own choices about whether to rush to his desination or not. Normally, when he went with his Uncle and Fili on trips out to Bree, he hadn't been allowed to make a choice about when or how often they stopped. He'd had to do what Uncle Thorin told him. But now, on his way to see Bilbo, he could take his time, and stop when he felt like it. That in itself was novelty.

***

_Kili soon realised that the feeling he had for Bilbo was more than a simple crush - it was the One feeling. The feeling that all dwarves hope to get, the spark of their one, true soulmate, and once they have that, then nothing else matters._

_When he first acted on his feelings, Kili made a simple set of buttons to replace the ones that had fallen off Bilbo's waistcoat. But he was too scared of rejection to give them to the hobbit face to face, so instead he simply placed them on Bilbo's pillow, next to his soft curls - how Kili longed to stroke them! - quietly during the night and went back to his own bedroll._

_Whilst they were packing up, Kili watched as Bilbo found his gift and, to Kili's delight, he smiled and put it in his waistcoat pocket. Kili smiled happily, his One had liked his gift!_

_"What's got you so happy?" Fili asked, riding up next to him._

_"Oh, nothing." Kili said, allowing his eyes to wander to where Bilbo was bouncing on his pony and smiling._

_"Sure," His brother said, "Nothing..."_

_"It is nothing!" He said, kicking his pony into a slightly quicker trot, not wanting Fili to notice how he was looking at the hobbit._

_"I'll find out! You know I will!" was Fili's parting shot, as Kili rode further away from him, towards Bilbo._

***

Fili was concerned, Kili had been missing for almost three days and he still had no idea where or why he had gone. It was a mystery. A mystery that Fili was itching to go and find out, but he couldn't sneak away because his mother had been keeping an annoyingly close eye on him, to make sure, no doubt, that he didn't sneak away.

***

Kili woke, stretching his arms. It was morning, the sun was shining and he was going to see his One today. He smiled happily. Gently, he tapped his pony awake and saddled her, climbing on.

He started the trot to his One's house. It shouldn't take too long, he was so close.

***

_Kili was nervous, which was stupid when he already knew that Bilbo didn't like him, but he couldn't help it. He was about to ask officially to court him. He'd been giving Bilbo small, practical gifts for weeks now, and he wanted to ask him._

_When they stopped for the night, Kili managed to get Bilbo to come with him to collect firewood. His hands were shaking he was that nervous. He gulped, shoving his hands in his pockets to hide the shaking._

_"Uh... Bilbo?" Kili said, looking at the ground, he didn't have the strength to look the hobbit in the eyes, "Can I - can I ask you something?"_

_"You just did." Bilbo replied._

_"Oh yeah, but can I ask you something else?"_

_"Yes. Go on." The hobbit said, looking around him for firewood._

_"Can I - can I officially c-court you?" Kili stuttered, his nerves getting the better of him. He chanced a glance up to the hobbit's face and was surprised to find him smiling softly in the light reflected off the leaves._

_"Yes, you can," Bilbo said, putting his handful of firewood on the ground, "But first can I ask you something?"_

_"Anything!" Kili was estatic, his One had just accepted his courting! He felt like he could dance, but he restrained himself, and allowed only a grin to light up his face._

_"Do you truly like me?"_

_"Yes, of course," Kili responded, now slightly confused, "But I just asked to court you, isn't it kind of obvious that I like you?"_

_"Well yes, but you see when I was a younger hobbit, I got asked to be courted by another hobbit in the Shire, but she was just interested in the status she got from being with me." Bilbo explained._

_Kili couldn't stop himself. He swept the hobbit up in a tight hug, while muttering in his ear, "I'd never do that."_

_Bilbo felt as though he was meant to be in Kili's arm. His stomach was doing somersalts frantically as he tried to get used to the feeling of his One in his arms. Bilbo's soft hair brushed against his chin lightly, and he fought the urge to bury his face in it. He wasn't sure that doing that would be the right course of action, instead he contented himself with a few deep breaths of the hobbit's hair. It smelled so nice, even after being on the quest with the dwarves, kind of like grass and, bizzarely enough, peaches. Kili wondered how that happened, although, he guessed that the imprompt bath they'd all had escaping from the elves. He shrugged, not really minding._

_Fili's voice broke through their bubble of happiness, "Kili! Bilbo! Where's that wood? We're not getting any younger over here!"_

_Kili let Bilbo go, depositing him gently on the ground. He heard the other dwarves laugh at Fili's comment, and he supposed it was quite funny._

***

Fili was outside, just wandering around Erebor as he had taken to doing since his brother disappeared. He felt kind of lost without Kili to make jokes during the long meetings that their Uncle instisted they attend. The sun was nice on his face after being stuck inside all morning. He thought about the quest they'd gone on to get Erebor and the Lonely Mountain back from Smaug. He smiled, thinking about the many mini-adventures they'd had before they even reached the Mountain. Being captured by the elves had been...an experience in itself.

He frowned, thinking about how Kili and Bilbo, the Company's resident bugler, had acted for a while before they'd reached the Moutain. Then, he hadn't thought much of it, but now that he thought about it. It had almost been like Kili was courting the hobbit, but that couldn't be the reason why he'd disappeared now, could it?

Fili recalled a day when he'd caught his brother smiling for no apparent reason, when he thought about it, Kili's eyes had been firmly fixed on the hobbit's back.

***

Kili was hanging outside Bilbo's house. He had been stood here for about five, maybe ten minutes now, after tying his pony up on the fence. Taking a deep breath, he walked up to the door and knocked forcefully.

The door creaked open slowly. Kili face lit up at the sight of his One.

"Bilibo!" He exclaimed, flinging his arms around the hobbit and squeezing tightly. It felt so good to have him back in his arms.

"Hey Kili," Bilbo replied, physically relaxing into the hug. It was a long moment before Kili let go of the hobbit, "Come inside?"

Kili went into the cosy home. Bilbo had made it as much like Bag End as possible, without it _actually_ being the hobbit's former home. He smiled when he saw the armchairs and the low table in front of them with a plate of food on. Bilbo must have been in the middle of a snack - well by hobbit standards.

He sat down in the chair, sinking into it comfortably. He hummed happily.

"Bilbo?" Kili said, getting the hobbit to look at him. He simply patted his lap, wordlessly inviting Bilbo to sit in it.

When Bilbo had, Kili kissed him, savouring the taste of Bilbo's lips on his. He pulled away slowly, his hands firmly set on Bilbo's hips, fingers clutching the fabric of his shirt.

Kili smiled, he was happy.

***

Fili had come to a conclusion - he would have to tell his Uncle about the possibility of Kili being with Bilbo. That didn't mean he was looking forward to it. Thorin was still (after about a year) mad at Bilbo for taking the Arkenstone and using it to help with the Battle of the Five Armies.

He knocked on the door to his Uncle's room.

"Come in!" Thorin's deep voice came from within.

He opened the door, and went in.

"Now what do you wan - Oh, it's just you Fili," Thorin said, turning around from his desk on the other side of the room, "What do you want?"

Fili gulped nervously, he did not want to be the one who told his Uncle, but unfortuantly, he was the only one who'd figured it out.

"I think I know where Kili's gone Uncle."

"Where? We must make him come back."

"To Bilbo's house." Fili said, backing away for his own safety.

As he'd expected, his Uncle blew up.

"THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING HOBBIT!" His Uncle shouted, his voice echoing around his room, "WHY'S HE GONE THERE?!?"

Although Fili knew it was a rhetorical question, he answered, "Because he's Kili's One."

Thorin couldn't find the words to describe how angry he was, so instead his mouth just opened and shut.

Dwalin burst into the room, saying, "I thought I heard Thorin shouting."

Fili sighed, "You did."

"Why are you shouting Thorin?" Dwalin asked.

Thorin burst out, jumping up out of his seat, "Dwalin, Kili has been corrupted by that hobbit! Kili thinks he's his One, which is obviously wrong. So we need to go and get him before the hobbit hurts Kili!"

Dwalin chuckled, "Sit back down Thorin."

"No! My _nephew_ is with the scheming, lying hobbit. I've got to get him back!"

Dwali sighed, "I never thought the day would come where Fili would be the calm one about their relationship."

Fili laughed, "It is odd. But hey, if Kili's happy, then that's what matters."

Thorin had been silent during their exchange, but he spoke up now, "How can you be happy if he's with that halfling?!"

Fili shrugged, answering, "He's happy, I'm happy. Simple really."

"Huh," Thorin looked at Dwalin sharply, "But how did you know about this?"

"Where else do you think he got his supplies from Thorin? I gave them to him," Dwalin explained calmly, "It's a wonderful thing to find your One, even if they aren't a dwarf." Seeing Thorin's look of disbelief, he continued, "This has happened before in our history, it's unusual, but not unheard of."

"Really?" Fili asked, curious now, "Why haven't I heard of it then?"

"Well, it isn't considered 'common' knowledge, it only happens to a selection of dwarves, and never to an heir of the King."

"Huh." Fili said.

***

Kili's pony trotted through the cobbled streets of Erebor. He had spent a few days with Bilbo and then the rest of the days travelling back to Erebor.

"Kili!" Someone called.

He looked around for the voice. Fili was waving his hands and smiling. He dismounted quickly, and led his pony over to where his brother stood.

"Hey Fili," Kili said, smiling at him, "How are you?"

"I'm good, although Uncle's angry," His brother replied, "Due to me telling him where you'd gone."

"You didn't know where I was going."

Kili started to lead his pony to the stables, Fili keeping stride easily.

"Yeah I know, but I worked it out. You went to see Bilbo, your One." Fili said.

"How - how did you figure that out?" Kili was shocked.

"It was easy really, you weren't exactly subtle when you were staring at the back of Bilbo's head when we were on the quest."

Kili chuckled, "Hm... Maybe so." He thought of something, "Has Thorin disowned me?"

Fili laughed loudly as they entered the stables, "Don't be silly Kili, Dwalin calmed him down before that could happen."

He smiled, relieved. He had been a bit worried that would happen.

***

Fili winced as Kili got a lecture of Uncle Thorin for disappearing without telling anyone.

"Actually, that's not true. I told Dwalin." Kili said, unfazed by their Uncle.

Fili smirked as Thorin struggled to combat that.

"Just... Just tell us next time, ok?"

He laughed and got a glare from Thorin and a smile from his younger brother.

Fili was glad that Kili had found his One, some dwarves spend their lifetimes without their One. But, he thought, next time he could do without the disappearing act from Kili. It had been worrying.


End file.
